One more night
by Morg' Drachenspear
Summary: "Cheirando a álcool, a perfume barato, rindo aparentemente sem motivo e cambaleando, você se aproximou... E eu prometi que seria somente por mais uma noite." Wincest, primeira temporada.


**Disclaimer:** todos os personagens são da autoria de Eric Kripke, e isso tudo não passa da piração de uma fã de Wincest! É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso! :D

**Beta: **Eve Ackles

Estava ouvindo _One more night_ – Maroon 5, hoje. Considerem culpada a flor da tah-p por eu ter esse momentinho bromance durante um dia tempestuoso que quase me fez ter um belo de um ataque do coração! u_u

**One more night**

"Cheirando a álcool, a perfume barato, rindo aparentemente sem motivo e cambaleando, você se aproximou... E eu prometi que seria somente por mais uma noite." Wincest, primeira temporada.

**Capítulo único**

Nós brigamos, e não era a primeira vez naqueles meses. Eu queria encontrar o pai, encontrar o demônio que matou Jess, ter minha vingança. Mas, ah, não. Esse não era exatamente seu objetivo. Então, nós parávamos. Parávamos em cada maldito caso, em cada maldita ocorrência estranha. E sempre havia alguma criatura sobrenatural para exorcizar, sempre havia algo a ser morto; fosse o que fosse. Porém, por algum motivo, aquela discussão foi diferente.

Eu bebi. De propósito. Disse coisas que não devia sobre você, sobre o pai... Sobre a mãe.

Como já era de se esperar, você perdeu a cabeça. Não gritando, não esbravejando, como eu já deveria estar acostumado. Você falou baixo e frio, furioso, mas controlado. Então, pegou as chaves do Impala, virou as coisas e saiu batendo a porta.

Você era tão idiota e impulsivo. Eu era tão egoísta e miserável.

Nós dois estávamos tão errados e tão condenados...

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war**

**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the doors**

Quando você voltou, eu já estava sóbrio e com dor de cabeça. Eram quatro e quinze, vi no relógio sobre a cômoda.

Cheirando a álcool, a perfume barato, rindo aparentemente sem motivo e cambaleando, você se aproximou.

E não disse nada, pelo menos não com palavras. Seus olhos, cravados nos meus, eram o suficiente para expressar tudo o que você estava pensando, tudo o que queria. Entendi na hora, soube interpretar a maneira como me encarava.

E eu prometi que seria somente por mais uma noite, quando tocou meus lábios com os seus.

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keepin' store**

**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more**

Fazia quatro anos, desde a última vez. Quatro longos anos, de saudade, desespero e sentimento desmedido. Quatro anos desde que fui embora por medo, por receio.

Havia partes em seu corpo das quais eu ainda não tinha consciência, outras das quais a lembrança abusada já fazia desaparecer aos poucos, e precisei devorá-las, uma a uma, degustá-las. Contei suas sardas com a ponta da língua; em seu rosto, seus ombros, suas costas. Seus lábios eram macios, e, mesmo com o gosto da bebida, irresistíveis.

Eu me permiti esquecer todo o restante, por um único segundo. Jess. O pai. A caçada. O demônio.

**Now you're stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo, uh**

**And now I'm feelin' stupid, feelin' stupid crowling back to you, uh**

Acima de qualquer outra coisa, eu queria te sentir.

Sentir seu toque.

Sentir seu cheiro.

Sentir suas mãos curiosas, tocando, apertando, apreciando.

Seus lábios, seus olhos, seu meio sorriso sacana.

Eu queria tudo isso. E te odeio por isso.

**But, baby, there you go again, there you go again making me love you, uh**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go, uh**

Você fez parecer que era só mais um dia. Só mais uma noite, só mais um beijo, só mais um pedido.

Eu te odeio, por me fazer te amar tanto, e desejar que a eternidade não fosse o suficiente para nós dois, enquanto nos amávamos em meio aos lençóis daquela cama de quarto de hotel barato.

**So I crossed my heart and I hope to die**

**That I'll stay with you one more night**

**And I know I said it a million times**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night**


End file.
